Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelves for domestic appliances, such as refrigerators.
Description of Related Art
Domestic refrigerators typically have a plurality of shelves for supporting stored food items. Some refrigerators have movable shelves that can be withdrawn from a food storage chamber when the refrigerator is open.